Ogłaszam Was Ojcem i Matką
by Lycoris-Caldwelli
Summary: Historia o tym, jak ważne i trudne są początki. Zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o początki grup uderzeniowych złożonych z pozornie absolutnie do siebie nie pasujących indywidualności.
1. Chapter 1

Oficjalnie jest to dowód na moje absolutne oddanie sprawie Avengersów. Natomiast nieoficjalnie przejaw tego, że powoli zaczyna mi odbijać. Tak czy inaczej, jeśli ktokolwiek z Was przy czytaniu tego mózgoporonienia będzie miał choć w połowie tyle radości, co ja przy jego tworzeniu, będzie to oznaczało ni mniej ni więcej tylko tyle, że nie jestem osamotniona w moim fanfirlowaniu.

A zatem miłego czytania!

* * *

-Stark, szanuję twoją decyzję- oznajmił formalnie sztywnym głosem Fury. –Nie popieram jej, ale szanuję. Musisz jednak zrozumieć naszą sytuację.

-Wydawało mi się, że postawiłem sprawę wystarczająco jasno- odparł Tony z zaskakującą łatwością zbywając człowieka, który stał na czele najlepiej zorganizowanej i wyposażonej organizacji na świecie. –Jeśli nie, mogę powtórzyć: JA. NIE. PRODUKUJĘ. BRONI. Dziękuję, do widzenia, pozdrów wszystkich.

Brunet miał właśnie zakończyć połączenie, gdy na jego oczach szef TARCZY zaczął przechodzić transformację ze zrównoważonego agenta w gotowego do ataku niedźwiedzia grizzly. Dawny Stark nie zawahałby się tylko nacisnął na czerwoną słuchawkę. Dawny Stark wróciłby do Pepper, a potem zaszyłby się w swojej „norze".

Nowy Stark poczuł się w obowiązku wyjaśnić tę decyzję:

-Rzuciłem to, Nick- powiedział z krzywym uśmiechem. –Koniec z byciem Iron Manem i ratowaniem świata. Już tego nie potrzebuję. Teraz wreszcie mogę po prostu cieszyć się życiem.

-Nie kontaktowałem się z tobą, aby pytać cię o samopoczucie- syknął Fury niebezpiecznie spokojnym tonem. –To, że nie zajmujesz się już… tymi „rzeczami" nie oznacza, iż nikt nie musi.

Przez morderczo długą chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem. Nie był to pojedynek na spojrzenia, jak można by było przypuszczać, ale raczej rozmowa bez słów. Cóż, w tym momencie pertraktacji słowa były zbędne, bo wszystko, co istotne, zostało już powiedziane. Nadszedł czas na podjęcie decyzji. Nick Fury nie zwracałby się do Starka, gdyby nie miał realnych szans na jego zgodę. Wiedział, że ma do czynienia nie tylko z koszmarnie bogatym bucem, ale i z genialnym filantropem, który skonstruowanie broni dla agentów TARCZY może postawić sobie za punkt honoru. Tak też właśnie było, ale Tony zamierzał jak najdłużej zwlekać – to akurat była kwestia image'u.

W końcu westchnął głęboko i spojrzał na Fury'ego spod przymrużonych brwi.

-W przyszłym tygodniu będziecie mieli do odbioru pierwszy prototyp. Ale od tego momentu to ja nadzoruję uzbrojenie TARCZY. Bez wyjątków.

Dopiero teraz się rozłączył. Uwielbiał kończyć rozmowy z Fury'm nim ten zdołał powiedzieć mu wszystko, co sobie zaplanował. Odłożył telefon na biurko, po chwili wahania również go wyciszył i zszedł do salonu na kolację. Pepper już na niego czekała. Miała na sobie prostą szmaragdową sukienkę do kolan i równie dobrze to ona mogłaby być daniem głównym. Właściwie to nawet była. Ostatni raz.


	2. Chapter 2

Gdy jest się technologicznym geniuszem konstruowanie broni przypomina budowanie domków z klocków – jest tak banalnie proste, że aż nudne, a jednak wciąga i jak się już zacznie to nie można przerwać. Najlepsze jest to, że taka zabawa nigdy nie ma końca. W momencie, w którym do całości przyłącza się upragniony ostatni element, okazuje się, że usuwając kilka fragmentów ze środka i wstawiając na ich miejsce parę innych można zwiększyć wydajność przy jednoczesnym obniżeniu kosztów produkcji… I tak w kółko.

Nikt nie powinien mieć zatem za złe Tony'emu Starkowi, że zaraz po przyjęciu propozycji TARCZY zaszył się w swojej pracowni na bite trzy miesiące. Po krótkim odpoczynku jaki zafundował swojemu mózgowi, jego czaszka aż pękała w szwach od pomysłów. Każdy nowy projekt poganiany był co najmniej przez dwa kolejne, o niebo lepsze od swojego poprzednika.

A jednak był ktoś, komu taki obrót sytuacji był nie w smak. Pepper Potts otwarcie emanowała dezaprobatą i nie szczędziła słów, by poinformować o tym nie tylko Starka, ale i każdego, kto był gotów jej wysłuchać. Efekt był dość niespodziewany – nie mogła w końcu przewidzieć, że zamiast jak każda normalna sfrustrowana kobieta dzień w dzień kuć sobie miecz obosieczny, ona co tydzień wyciągała o milimetr zawleczkę od granatu, który miał zniszczyć ich związek…

W sumie, wszystko zaczęło się bardzo niewinnie.

-Kochanie, masz gościa- zaczęła Pepper schodząc do pracowni. Przejście pokoju przez labirynt wynalazków Tony'ego, bez potrącenia i uszkodzenia czegokolwiek graniczyło z cudem, już na starcie odpuściła więc sobie próbę fizycznego dotarcia do swojego kochanka.

Naprawdę bardzo niewinnie. Jeśli się nad tym dobrze zastanowić, to problem zrodził się dokładnie w momencie, gdy po raz pierwszy padło „biedny Steve".

-Ta srebrna walizka- bąknął Stark, nie odwracając się nawet do niej. Machnął jedynie ręką w kierunku, gdzie po raz ostatni widział walizkę nim stracił poczucie czasu i przestrzeni. Na szczęście Jarvis nie miał tego problemu i razem z Dummym pomógł Pepper odnaleźć nową „przesyłkę specjalną".

-Może chciałbyś się z nim spotkać? Biedny Steve po raz kolejny przyszedł do ciebie w odwiedziny, a ty nawet nie próbujesz wyjrzeć z tej nory…

No i właśnie o to chodziło.

Tony wyprostował się powoli i obrócił na krześle, by spojrzeć Pepper prosto w oczy. Jego twarz wyrażała absolutne niedowierzanie, zupełnie jakby nie przypuszczał, że można być aż tak ograniczonym. Żeby nie powiedzieć „głupim". Przez boleśnie długą chwilę wpatrywał się w kobietę, którą do tej pory uważał za niezwykle inteligentną i kompetentną, po czym zapytał:

-Pepper… Czy ty nie widzisz, że to jest próba ponownego wciągnięcia mnie w ten ich idiotyczny projekt?

-Dlaczego zawsze myślisz, że to chodzi o ciebie?- prychnęła jego prawa ręka. –Dlaczego tak trudno ci zrozumieć, że możesz być dla nich kimś więcej niż potencjalnym sojusznikiem, czy jak wy to tam nazywacie.

-Nie wiem, jak oni to nazywają. Ja…

-No właśnie. Ty. Zawsze jesteś ty. Nikogo więcej nie dostrzegasz.

-Wiesz dobrze, że to nie prawda.

-Ach tak? Więc dlaczego nie spotkasz się ze Stevem?

-Tłumaczę ci przecież…

-O nie, mój drogi. Nie mam zamiaru tego słuchać.

Na tym etapie kończyły się wszelkie próby uświadomienia Pepper jak przebiegły potrafi być Nick Fury. Nie chodziło o to, że Tony nie chciał spotkać się ze Stevem. Przeciwnie. Z wielu powodów takie spotkanie sprawiłoby mu przyjemność. Po pierwsze: był ciekawy, co takiego zobaczył w nim jego ojciec. Po drugie: Rogers roztaczał wokół siebie dziwną aurę spokoju i bezpieczeństwa, dlatego spędzanie czasu w jego towarzystwie było zaskakująco przyjemne. No i po trzecie: Steve był ostatnią osobą, która próbowałaby wykorzystać go do własnych celów (a gdyby jednak postanowił to zrobić, z pewnością poinformowałby go o tym z odpowiednim wyprzedzeniem).

Dlaczego zatem do tej pory unikał Rogersa?

Odpowiedź była prosta i Pepper pewnie wpadłaby na to sama, gdyby tylko spróbowała spojrzeć na sprawę z jego punktu widzenia.

Gdyby teraz nawiązał jakikolwiek kontakt z kimkolwiek, kto brał udział w projekcie „Avengers" nie mógłby już nigdy wrócić do normalnego życia. Owszem, ta cała akcja z Lokim mocno nadwyrężyła go psychicznie, ale z drugiej strony nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak zmotywowany.

Wiedział też, że znalazł się na krawędzi. Jego serce wciąż wymagało zewnętrznego wsparcia i to właśnie ten błyskający niebieskim światłem krążek ciągnął go w stronę przeciwną to „jedynej właściwej", jak twierdziła Pepper. Problem polegał na tym, że Steve znajdował się właśnie po tej „niewłaściwej" stronie. Dlaczego nie potrafiła tego dostrzec?

Przez chwilę rozważał jeszcze czy nie powinien jednak wejść na górę i zjeść z nimi obiadu… Doszedł jednak do wniosku, że z panem „Za-Honor-i-Ojczyznę" nigdy nie będzie zwyczajnie, odpuścił więc sobie i wrócił do pracy.


	3. Chapter 3

Gdy jest się geniuszem zaskakująco łatwo jest przeoczyć pewne pozornie banalne luki w toku myślenia. Dlatego właśnie Tony Stark, głowiący się nad problemem jak swoje dotychczasowe sukcesy na polu odnawialnej energii wepchnąć do jednego worka z nowoczesną bronią palną, ani razu nie pomyślał, że chowanie się przed Stevem (a razem z nim przed całą TARCZĄ, projektem „Avengers" i Nickem Fury'm) jest bez sensu. Bo przecież nic nie stało na przeszkodzie żeby Steve sam zszedł do jego „nory".

-Nie gubisz się w tym wszystkim?

Pytanie to zadane było głosem pełnym zarazem przerażenia, typowego dla ludzi średnio inteligentnych (albo raczej nie tak zabójczo inteligentnych jak Stark), widzących technologicznie zaawansowany sprzęt, i podziwu, niemal graniczącego z irracjonalnym zachwytem. Już samo to wybiło Tony'ego z równowagi. Jakby tego było mało był to głos niewątpliwie męski.

Stark odwrócił się powoli. Steve Rogers zszedł właśnie ze schodów i rozglądał się po pracowni. Może i niewiele rozumiał z panującego w niej chaosu, ale nie oznaczało to bynajmniej, że nie chciał go zrozumieć. Może i nie był wyjątkowo bystry, ale nie wynikało to z jego ignorancji.

-Tylko czasem- odparł Tony i tknięty wszystkim tym, co Pepper mówiła o uprzejmym traktowaniu gości zaczął się rozglądać, za czymś, co mogłoby od biedy posłużyć Rogersowi za krzesło.

-Nie kłopocz się. Wpadłem tylko sprawdzić, czy jest z tobą tak źle, jak twierdzi Pepper.

-Co twierdzi Pepper?- zabrzmiało to nieco ostrzej, niż wymagała tego sytuacja, co nie uszło uwadze Steve'a.

-Uważa, że znowu wpadasz w depresję i powinieneś spotkać się z terapeutą- blondyn widocznie potraktował sprawę na tyle poważnie, by nie owijać w bawełnę, zaraz potem zbagatelizował ją jednak znacząco ściągając usta i unosząc brew.

-A ty co uważasz?- zapytał Tony ledwie powstrzymując śmiech.

-Zdecydowanie zbyt dobrze się bawisz jak na kogoś z depresją.

-Czyli nie będziesz mnie namawiał do wyjścia?

-Nie, raczej nie.

-Nawet na uroczy rodzinny obiad we troje?

-Hmm… Mogę przynieść ci twoją porcję, jeśli chcesz.

-Tak, poproszę.

Stark był lekko zaskoczony. Spodziewał się raczej, że po tylu tygodniach rozmów z Pepper Steve będzie trzymał jej stronę. W końcu był żołnierzem i wykonywanie rozkazów przychodziło mu naturalnie. A jednak okazało się, że Steve posiadał własne zdanie, przynajmniej w tej kwestii. Próbując jeść spaghetti tak, aby nie nachlapać sobie sosem na prototyp, Tony zrozumiał, że jest to moment przełomowy dla jego związku. Właśnie teraz do Pepper powinno dotrzeć, że popychanie jego i Steve'a ku sobie, w celu oderwania go od pracowni, jest całkowicie bezsensowne.

Chwilę potem do niego samego dotarła myśl z jednej strony niepokojąca, a z drugiej na tyle niedorzeczna, że nie przywiązał do niej większej uwagi.

Pomyślał, że pod pewnymi względami lepiej żyłoby mu się z Stevem Rogersem niż z Virginią Potts.


	4. Chapter 4

Pepper pewnie uważała to za swoje największe zwycięstwo w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy. Tony w końcu postanowił wziąć udział w „uroczym rodzinnym obiedzie we troje". Na tym, niestety, sukces się kończył. Stark powoli zaczynał się wypalać. Doszedł do momentu, w którym wszystkie swoje gotowe projekty już zrealizował, a te nie gotowe utknęły w martwym punkcie. W takich sytuacjach najbardziej pomagało mu znęcanie się nad innymi i to właśnie teraz w pewnym sensie robił.

Ze znudzonym wyrazem twarzy skubnął frytkę z talerza Steve'a i zaczął ją żuć, zupełnie jakby w tej sytuacji nie było nic ciekawszego do roboty.

-Tony, jeśli jesteś głodny, mogę nałożyć ci…- zaczęła Pepper.

-Nie, nie trzeba. Nie mam ochoty.

-Więc czy mógłbyś, z łaski swojej, przestać…

-Ale Steve'owi to nie przeszkadza. Prawda, Steve?

-Szczerze mówiąc, wolałbym nie mieszać się…

-Tony, powiedziałam Steve'owi, że może u nas zamieszkać- oznajmiła Potts, licząc na to, że uda jej się w ten sposób wytrącić Starka z równowagi. –Powinien odpocząć od tej całej TARCZY, a i tobie dobrze to zrobi. Cieszysz się, prawda?

Cóż, przeliczyła się.

-Tak, oczywiście, kochanie- odparł Tony, wciąż zainteresowany bardziej frytkami Steve'a niż tym, co działo się w jego własnym domu. –To doskonały pomysł. W końcu od lat jest przyjacielem rodziny.

-To bardzo miłe z waszej strony, ale nie chciałbym…

-Cieszę się, że się zgadzasz, kochanie. Powinniśmy przygotować Steve'owi pokój i…

Ta rozmowa toczyła się w najlepsze jeszcze przez kilka długich minut, podczas których przerażenie, zakłopotanie i dezorientacja co chwilę zamieniały się ze sobą miejscami na twarzy „biednego Steve'a". Rogers wbrew pozorom bardzo szybko zorientował się, że w tej kłótni wcale nie chodzi o niego. Łudził się jednak, że uda mu się jakoś wyplątać z tego wszystkiego i jednocześnie pogodzić Tony'ego i Pepper. Szkoda, że tylko jemu na tym zależało.

-Zatem postanowione- oznajmiła Potts ucinając tę wymianę zdań, która przecież wcale nie była kłótnią, święcie przekonana, że właśnie odniosła zwycięstwo i niedługo jej życie znów wróci do normy. –Zajmijcie się proszę resztą, ja muszę wracać do pracy.

Chwilę potem już jej nie było. Ktoś mógłby nawet pomyśleć, że postanowiła uciec, zanim Tony zmieni zdanie.

-Jesteś bucem, wiesz?- jęknął Steve.

-Chcę jej tylko pokazać, że jest w błędzie- wyjaśnił spokojnie Stark, częstując się kolejną frytką. –Pepper jest święcie przekonana, że jestem nałogowym pracoholikiem, dlatego próbuje doprowadzić do sytuacji stresowej, która wyprowadzi mnie z równowagi i uniemożliwi dalszą pracę. Liczy na to, że wtedy dotrze do mnie, jak bardzo jestem od niej zależny i że to na niej powinienem się skupić.

-Nie mógłbyś po prostu raz na jakiś czas zrobić przerwy i spędzić z nią trochę czasu? Nie musicie przecież od razu mieszać mnie do tego wszystkiego…

-Steve, tu nie chodzi o pracę, tylko o to, że…

…Tony Stark jest w rzeczywistości małym przerażonym chłopcem. Stwierdzenie to nie mogło mu oczywiście przejść przez gardło, lecz taka właśnie była prawda. Nie konstruował broni dla TARCZY dlatego, że to lubił (to akurat nie była do końca prawda), ani nie dlatego, że szanował Fury'ego (również małe kłamstwo), nie dlatego również, że był patriotą (jak wyżej). Nie. Tak naprawdę, przerażała go myśl, że w każdej chwili może pojawić się zagrożenie, z którym siły TARCZY nie dadzą sobie rady. Korzystając z każdej wolnej chwili jaką miał teraz chciał się przygotować na najgorsze, które, jak przewidywał, miało niedługo nadejść.

Telefon od Fury'ego i jego prośba utwierdziły go w tym przekonaniu i zapoczątkowały nawrót fobii, która z każdą wizytą Steve'a jedynie się pogłębiała.

A Pepper nie miała o tym zielonego pojęcia. Patrzyła, ale…

-Tony, nikt nie lubi być bezradny, ale nie możesz popadać w paranoję.

-Słucham?

Stark spojrzał na przyjaciela zupełnie zbity z tropu. Jeszcze chwilę wcześniej udzielał mu reprymendy, a teraz patrzył się tymi swoimi bezczelnie błękitnymi oczami ze współczuciem i zrozumieniem. Gdyby miał ogon na pewno by nim merdał (a wtedy Tony musiałby, po prostu _musiałby_, podrapać go za uchem).

-Chodzi mi o to, że i tak nie mamy wpływu na to, co się stanie, więc nie powinieneś się tym aż tak przejmować.

-Ale ja mam wpływ- zaprzeczył Tony. Pierwszy raz w życiu miał absolutną pewność, że jest jakakolwiek szansa na to, że ktoś zrozumie jego punkt widzenia. –Mam możliwości zarówno intelektualne jak i materialne. Mogę się przygotować, na wszystko. Owszem, to pochłania mnóstwo czasu i energii, ale postępy, jakie robię każdego dnia są tego warte.

-To chyba nawet lepiej, że będę z tobą mieszkał- przerwał mu blondyn z rozbrajającym uśmiechem na twarzy.

-Doprawdy?- zdziwił się Stark. -A wydawało mi się, że ten pomysł średnio ci się podoba.

-Bo tak właśnie jest. Ale mogą ci się przydać dodatkowe dwie ręce do pomocy.

-Na początek wystarczy, że zrobisz mi kawę. I znieś mi ją od razu na dół.

Tego dnia Tony Stark przekonał się o czymś jeszcze. Nie chodziło tu bynajmniej o to, że w trudnych chwilach mógł liczyć na Rogersa, bo o tym wiedział już od dawna. Nie była to też kwestia tego, czy miał rację kłócąc się z Pepper, bo przecież zawsze miał rację.

Jeszcze nigdy w całym swoim życiu nie pił kawy tak dobrej jak ta, którą zrobił mu tego dnia Steve.


	5. Chapter 5

Była jedna rzecz, o której Tony nie pomyślał. A mianowicie, iż sytuacja stresowa, którą zamierzała wprowadzić Pepper, była najzwyklejszym zagraniem na wywołanie zazdrości. Cóż, takie proste zagrania zazwyczaj okazują się najskuteczniejsze. O ile działają.

Kiedy Steve zaczął wpadać raz w tygodniu na „obiadki" Potts była w szoku, że rozmowa z mężczyzną może być tak przyjemna. Bez podtekstów, aluzji, złośliwości. A co więcej, wiedziała też, że te ich rozmowy sprawiają przyjemność również Rogersowi. Dlatego właśnie liczyła na to, że takie relacje utrzymają się również po tym, jak słynny Kapitan Ameryka – pierwszy mściciel i ostatni dżentelmen – u nich zamieszka.

Skąd mogła wiedzieć, że Steve jest tym typem człowieka, który jest w stanie dogadać się z każdym? Skąd mogła wiedzieć, że ze względu na swoją przyjaźń z Howardem Starkiem postawi sobie za punkt honoru, by pomagać Tony'emu w każdy możliwy sposób?

Był jeszcze jeden bardzo istotny powód, dla którego Rogers spędzał tyle czasu w „norze". Zwyczajnie nienawidził bezczynności, za to uwielbiał czuć się potrzebny. A skoro Pepper większość czasu spędzała w pracy, oczywiste było, że prędzej czy później Steve zostanie „wspólnikiem" Tony'ego.

Zabawne, ale choć Stark wydawał się kompletnie odcięty od rzeczywistości, to on jako pierwszy zauważył co się święci. I to, tak na dobrą sprawę, na długo przed prawdziwym początkiem.

Był środek nocy. Mniej więcej po trzeciej. Umysł normalnego człowieka wchodziłby teraz zapewne w fazę REM, podczas gdy jego właściciel przewracałby się w łóżku na drugi bok. Z Tonym było inaczej. On wchodził właśnie w kolejny etap maksymalnego wysiłku umysłowego – od czterech godzin pracował nad miniaturową wersją zasilania do najnowszego modelu laserowego systemu bezpieczeństwa i właśnie postanowił sobie zrobić przerwę zanim zacznie testować działanie tego cudu techniki. Oznaczało to mniej więcej tyle, iż zamierzał zrobić nalot na kuchnię.

Na widok grubych naleśników polanych syropem klonowym, schowanych pod przezroczystą przykrywką, aby nie przysychały, oraz kawy w termosie, zaczął aż nucić ze szczęścia. Dopiero gdy kończył jeść dotarło do niego, że Pepper, aby zniechęcić go do całonocnej pracy, nigdy nie przygotowywała mu przekąsek. Za to gdy dopijał kawę przypomniał sobie, że nie mogła tego zrobić z innego powodu: była właśnie na konferencji w Kopenhadze.

Nie mówiąc już o tym, że znał tylko jedną osobę, która robiła tak wyśmienitą kawę. Co to mógł być za posmak? Może karmel?

Niespecjalnie przejął się faktem, że Steve zaczął przejmować obowiązki Pepper. Pod jej nieobecność było mu to nawet na rękę, a w tym momencie miał dużo ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty – miniaturowa wersja zasilania do laserowego systemu bezpieczeństwa…

Problem powrócił do niego dopiero rano, gdy po skończonej pracy wywlókł się z „nory" i po drodze do sypialni ponownie zahaczył o kuchnię. Spodziewał się wszystkiego, ale widok Rogersa w kuchennym fartuchu smażącego jajka z jakiegoś powodu wytrącił go z równowagi.

Nie chodziło o to, że było w tym coś złego. Przeciwnie. Ta sytuacja wydała się genialnemu milionerowi zaskakująco naturalna.

Jakby na zawołanie, Steve odwrócił się w jego stronę i uśmiechnął ze współczuciem. Czyli dziarską miną nie dało się przed nim ukryć śmiertelnego zmęczenia.

-Co chciałbyś zjeść, jak już się wyśpisz?

-Hmm… Może lasagne?

Rogers zgodził się na to bez mrugnięcia okiem i kazał mu „natychmiast iść do łóżka". Cudowna odmiana po tych wszystkich „nie można spać w dzień", „na dworze taka piękna pogoda, a ty ciągle w łóżku" i „trzeba było spać w nocy". Wszystkie tego typu rady i pouczenia zachował dla siebie, było je wyraźnie widać w jego spojrzeniu, lecz nie cisnęły mu się na język.

Cudowna odmiana.


End file.
